classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercedes Knight
The name Mercedes Knight identifies a family of cars belonging to the higher-end and luxury, produced from 1910 to 1924 by the German company Daimler for its Mercedes car brand. History and profile The history of the Mercedes Knight testifies to the efforts the German Daimler in search for new technical solutions that could serve as an alternative to traditional combustion engines. The Mercedes Knight were all United by a particular technique, not found on other Mercedes, or even in the next Mercedes-Benz: the technical particularities lay in the sleeve valve engine, also known as the Knight engine, named after its inventor, the American Charles Yale Knight, who gave his name to this whole family of Mercedes models. The history of the Mercedes Knight engine began during the early 1910, when Paul Daimler acquired production rights for those engines, hit by their qualities of silence. Within a few months the first of those engines were mounted on the first model of the Knight family intended for mass production. The Knight 16/40 PS This model was the Knight 16/40 PS, a model already belonging to the luxury end of the range Mercedes, because had a 4 cylinder engine in line was like. The execution engine of cubic capacity of 4080 cm³ (100x130 mm bore and stroke), was fed by a carburetor with gate valve and sleeve valves were moved from a tree (obviously not the camshaft), in turn driven by cylindrical gears. The maximum power from that engine was 40 PS at 1750 rpm, allowing the car to reach a maximum speed of 80 km/h. The chassis was molded steel sheet with U-section. This structure housed the attacks of rigid axle suspension with leaf springs and brake system organs, acting on the shaft of the transmission. The change was a 4-speed transmission, with dual clutch cone. The 16/40 PS was produced from 1910 to 1916. The Knight 10/30 PS The 1912 was a very important year for the Knight range of trademark Mercedes: in that year the range was enriched considerably, since it saw the production of two other models of different market segments, models that went alongside the 16/40 PS, hitherto the only representative of the Knight range. The template placed at the base of this range was the Knight 10/30 PS, who rode a Knight engine from 2610 cc engine capable of delivering a maximum power of 30 PS at 1750 RPM. The maximum speed was 70 km/h. The rest follows mechanics practically as already seen about 16/40 PS model. The Knight 10/30 PS was produced until 1915 and was replaced that same year by Mercedes 12/32 PS, 3 liter engine is no longer a sheath, but traditional. The Knight 17/50 PS The 17/50 PS model the range was the only Knight of the Knight family to never see mass production: in the two years in which the German company we went, it was produced in three experimental examples. It had a 4400 cc engine, created by lengthening the stroke of 4.1 litres cylinders mounted on 16/40 PS. The maximum output was 50 PS at 1750 RPM. The Knight 25/65 PS The model 25/65 PS of Knight, also a newcomer in 1912, was the top model of the range. He was born to accompany luxury Mercedes models traditional powered, so as to constitute an alternative for those who want to (and can afford) a model different from the usual. It is considered one of the models that came to replace the 31/55 PS, production output three years earlier. The 25/65 PS had a four-cylinder was from 6330 cm³ (120x140 mm), with a compression ratio of 4.6: 1 and a maximum power of 65 PS at 1750 RPM. It was an impressive-sized car, since it came to 4.9 m long, with a pitch that could also reach the 3,645 m was remarkable also the mass of the vehicle, which easily exceeded two tonnes. This greatly penalise performance, since the maximum speed was just 85 km/h. The 25/65 PS was removed in 1915 production: as a result of this, the only sibling Mercedes would be 22/50 PS, in production for 3 years. The Knight 16/45 PS The Knight 16/45 PS was the natural evolution of the model 16/40 PS seen just above. Debuted in 1916 and it differed from 16/40 PS for the identical engine, but with a maximum power of 5 PS erected. This increase was due to increased compression ratio raised from 4: 1 to 5: 1. The performance, however, remained almost unchanged. The model 16/45 PS was crowned with best commercial success among those belonging to the Knight, since they were sold well 5350. The production of Knight 16/45 PS ended in 1923. The Knight 16/50 PS This model was produced only in 1924, the last year of production of the Knight, and went to replace the 16/45 PS model. The main difference was in the engine, with further power raised to 50 PS. Also in this case the performance does not lie far from those of the two models that preceded it. At the end of the same year the Knight 16/50 PS was taken out of production, replaced two years later by a model Mercedes-Benz, W03. Category:Mercedes Category:Antique Category:Edwardian Category:Pre-war Category:Vintage